Secret Lovers
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam and his lover meet in secret.


SECRET LOVERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Sam hasn't been sneaking out to see Ruby, but someone else. Takes place during "On The Head Of A Pin". This is a crossover with The Vampire Diaries which belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. I know the pairing's weird, but I've been wanting to write them for a while now. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

It was late when Sam finally reached the hotel. He walked down the hall and into the room.

"You're late," the other man accused almost petulantly.

"Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to get away from Dean and angels?" Sam retorted. The other man didn't reply, but just simply grabbed Sam and threw him on the bed. Sam moaned as the man caressed his torso, causing the hunter to sink into the bed. The man yanked Sam's shirt off, being careful not to rip it. Then he placed kisses on the toned chest. Sam moaned again as he felt his lover's hands all over him. He placed his arms on the other man's waist as he was straddled and let his fingers do the walking. The man unfastened Sam's jeans as Sam unbuckled his lover's jeans and then wrapped his arms around his waist. Then, he entered the hunter, bringing forth another moan. The man chuckled and let his true features show as he bent down. Sam hissed as he felt the man's fang's move slowly and seductively down his chest.

"Y-y-ye-e-e-e-es," he moaned. _Driving me crazy_, Sam thought to himself. The man ground into him and he shuddered in ecstasy. The man nipped at his chest playfully, moving from side to side as he began rocking back and forth. Sam's breathing hitched and the man chuckled. He **loved** the reaction he got from the human. It excited him like he had never been before. When he had first learned that his lover was a hunter, he had entertained the idea of killing him, but once he realized that he wasn't one to kill a creature that wasn't attacking the populous, they had reached an agreement. That wasn't to say that he had **completely** changed his feeding habits. He was a vampire after all, but he had compromised with Sam. He grinned semi-wickedly as he grinded the hunter once again, bringing forth another moan.

"You like that?" he teased. Sam could only grunt as his cock received another jolt from the man's motions. The man nipped his chest again and his smile grew as he felt his lover's nails dig into his backside. "Yeah, you like it," he taunted. "You like it when I do **this**…" the sentence was punctuated with another roll. "And this…" He leaned down and let his fangs glide over Sam's shoulder blade, causing the hunter to arch upwards. With another wicked smile, he let his fangs grow to their full length and then bit into Sam's shoulder, stifling the pleased cry with a hand over his mouth. Sam shifted on the bed, his signal that he wanted to switch positions. However, the man just removed his fangs and then shook his head.

"Oh, no, Baby. **I**'**m** on top tonight," he reminded. With lightning fast speed, he pinned removed Sam's arms from their spot on his back and cuffed the hunter to the bed. "Tonight, I get to play," he smirked. "And you, my dear Hunter, are going to give me everything I desire." Sam keened as the vampire kept him in place between his legs. He then moaned as the creature's lips began kissing his chest as his hands teased his abs. Soon, the hunter was writhing and keening, his body begging for release. However, the vampire just merely placed his hand on the throbbing member and began kneading it. Sam moaned again, this time letting out a slight whine. "Not until I'm ready," he warned, squeezing the bulge. Sam panted as he felt his lover's administrations to his cock. _If he doesn't let me release soon, I'm going to explode_, he thought to himself. However, it soon became apparent that he wasn't going to get that pleasure any time soon. After he was done fondling that part of his anatomy, he simply moved upward, letting his nails scrape his chest lightly. Sam tried to catch his breath as the vampire played with one nipple, than the other, using his teeth. Sam closed his eyes. _He's going to be the death of me_, he thought. Then, he grunted in pain when he felt a squeeze.

"Keep your eyes open," came the command. Sam did as he was told and saw his lover smirking. _He's about to explode. I can feel it_, he thought to himself. "I love getting you all excited like this," he said and leaned over as if sharing a secret. "Hot," he said. "Slick," he whispered in Sam's ear, and then slowly and seductively ran his fangs down the side of his neck. Sam let out a shuddering gasp.

"Please," he whispered. He chuckled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" he teased. "No," he finished.

"Dude, you may be a vampire, but I'm not! I can only hold it so long!" Sam reminded in a strained voice.

"Just a little bit longer," the vampire urged and repeated the action of running his fangs down the hunter's neck. This time, however, he let the canines do a little exploring. A grunt of pain told him that he had gone too far down. "Whoops, sorry. Didn't mean to get your jugular." Sam arched upwards as far as he could. Then, the vampire could feel his lover beginning to climax.

"Scream my name," he said. As he felt the climax emerge, Sam did as he was told.

"DA-A-MON!" Damon Salvatore grinned at the sound of his name coming from the hunter's lips and then kissed him passionately, taking Sam's breath away once again.

THE END


End file.
